Breathless
by Lily04
Summary: Therox. Immense pain and love have something in common...They both have the ability to render you breathless..
1. 1

Breathless

R  
  
Small twinkling lights dotted the night sky as they accompanied the full moon that rose to illuminate the darkness. Filtered from the blinds covering the large windows of Fox's bedroom, moonlight scattered its white radiating light onto Theresa's exposed skin. Waves of electrifying sensations washed over Fox's body and stimulated the rapid cadence of his heart as his eyes traveled the length of her body. The tips of Theresa's delicate fingers generated warmth on the surface of Fox's slightly cool skin as she traced every sculpted muscle of his chest. Mesmerized by Theresa's tantalizing mouth, Fox lips itched with the desire to taste her. Pulling her gently towards him, Fox held nothing back as he kissed Theresa with ferocious passion. As if possessing a life of its own, his tongue thrust itself into Theresa's mouth searching to attempt to fulfill Fox's hunger.  
  
Theresa's moan of pleasure fueled the burning desires stirring within Fox. His fingers entangled themselves with Theresa's silky tresses as other parts of his body pulsated with desire. Theresa pressed her bare chest against his gasping for air when Fox's hands journeyed down to the valley in between her thighs. Theresa cried Fox's name as his hands stroked her, begging him to send her over the edge into a mind-blowing realm of intense bliss. Grinning mischievously, Fox left her aching for more as his hands left her moist center to reach up to comb through her hair. Leaving a trail of small kisses on her stomach, Fox traveled upwards to lick the hardened tips of Theresa's breasts. Her body arched to accommodate Fox's mouth while still coiling with desire. "Please Fox," She begged pressing her hips against. "Please."  
  
Fox felt Theresa's body shuddering with yearning underneath him. Slipping his hands underneath her bottom, Fox lifted her upwards and plunged inside. Creating a steady rhythm, Fox and Theresa danced in unity- their two bodies blended together in perfect harmony. Theresa's arms wound themselves more tightly around Fox's body as he brought her closer to sheer ecstasy. One final thrust from Fox sent the lovers over a waterfall of pure bliss. Enveloped in pleasure, Fox and Theresa felt as though a part of them were soaring unrestrained. Although the passion they harbored for one another was inexpressible through words, their nights of love perfectly conveyed their emotions.  
  
Theresa snuggled against Fox as she felt his arms wrap around her body. His embrace always elicited feelings of security and belonging within Theresa. Whenever she needed him, Fox, knowing exactly what to do would wrap his arms around her. Words were not necessary to express the sincere care he possessed, for Fox's touch was exactly enough for Theresa. Closing her eyes, Theresa wandered off to sleep content in knowing that she would awake in the arms of the man she loved. Kissing Theresa gently on the forehead, Fox took once last glimpse of his sleeping lover. "Good night, beautiful" He whispered softly in her ear before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The moonlight from the previous night was replaced with the bright yellow sunshine from the morning sun rising to greet those who were awakening from their slumbers. Reluctantly, Theresa opened her eyes to face the day. Although being with Fox momentarily numbed the pain from losing her son, nothing would ever eradicate the heartbreak Theresa experienced knowing that Ethan and Gwen Winthrop were the ones who were tucking her son into bed, or reading him stories, or teaching him new things. Infuriated as well as hurt, Theresa's suppressed anger towards Ethan and Gwen was proving to be a difficult burden. Theresa felt that she was supposed to be the parent. [i]She[/i] was supposed to be a mother to her son, but the tainted decisions of easily swayed judges and women set out for revenge took that away from her.  
  
Theresa felt broken inside. If it weren't for Fox, she would fall completely apart and shatter as easily as glass. It was not right that her own flesh and blood, [i]her[/i] child, was taken away from her unfairly. It was not right that she had to suffer at the expense of revenge-crazed Rebecca and Gwen. It was not right that she was being blamed for Gwen's baby's death.  
  
A lot of things were not right.  
  
Theresa was tired of the conflicts in her life that inevitably tore her down. Obstacle after obstacle tripped her along her journey, and every time Theresa fell down, she was losing the strength to stand back up. The troubles plaguing her life had started as the result of a plan of revenge concocted by a scheming mother/daughter duo. Theresa, unfortunately oblivious to their plan, suffered. Ever since the truth of Ethan's paternity was released, Theresa's life took a long downward spiral. She felt pieces of her breaking away as she uncontrollably felt herself falling into darkness.  
  
Theresa had almost succumbed eternally to the darkness that one night as she stared into the dark murky waters of the Harmony Warf. Distinct memories that were forever stored in her Theresa's mind transported Theresa to one of the lowest points in her life. She remembered the harsh cold air stinging her cheeks and spreading its icy touch to the depths of her troubled soul. Theresa could still remember staring into the waters and thinking that darkness was the only choice left. Intending never to come to the surface again, Theresa had jumped into the cold waters wanting to die.  
  
Theresa had lived and learned from the experience. However, many more trials and tribulations packaged and shipped her way were unwillingly received and battered the fiery spunk the Lopez-Fitzgerald family was known to posses.  
  
Although Pilar disagreed and did her best to talk Theresa out of many of her schemes, she still loved her daughter and offered her support. However, the worry for all her children that plagued Pilar constantly was noticeably wearing her down. The emergence of the discovery of her rare blood disease did not make matters any easier for Pilar, for she still refused to inform her children of her limited time.  
  
Determined to fulfill her motherly duties, Pilar was filled with strength to keep fighting for her life. Unfortunately that strength was wearing down. Frequent nosebleeds were an indicator that her health was only getting worse.  
  
Pilar was not the only person who stood by Theresa as her support. The introduction of yet another Crane in Theresa's life was unexpected, but later on welcomed by Theresa. Nicholas Foxworth Crane made his appearance in Harmony the night of Ethan and Gwen's wedding, and since then there had not been a day that Theresa did not thank God for bringing Fox to her.  
  
The witty and handsome young Crane became Theresa's confidant. Together they shared each other's emotions and day by day they increasingly became better friends. The days spent out in Los Angeles seemed to finally unleash the hidden feelings Fox and Theresa shared for one another. The breathtaking kiss by the pool only led to a series of more events. And still, even out in Los Angeles Theresa's life took yet another downward spiral.  
  
Theresa turned and gazed at Fox's sleeping figure. Although things in Theresa's life had seemed to turn upside down after the events in L.A., Fox was there to turn things right side up. "Thank God I have you," Theresa whispered tearfully.


	2. 2

**2**

  
  
Various serenades from the birds twittering outside the window awakened Fox from his pleasant dreams. He blinked his eyes slowly as his vision became accustomed to the light streaming into the room. The golden rays of the risen sun spread its warming rays across Theresa's skin giving her an angelic glow that Fox could only admire. In his eyes, Theresa possessed the type of beauty that effortlessly took the breath out of any living man.  
  
Fox reached over to smooth away the strands of hair that settled over Theresa's eyes. 'She looks so peaceful,' Fox thought to himself as he kissed Theresa on the forehead. Even though Theresa appeared peaceful, Fox knew that on the inside she felt raw and broken. He wished that he possessed the power to take away the bars of hurt that entrapped Theresa's soul in an unnecessary cell of torture, but unfortunately Fox was only human. He compensated for his lack of supernatural power through giving Theresa his undying love and support.  
  
Theresa was entirely different from any person Fox had ever encountered in his life, and was so far the only person that truly understood Fox. Although Dylan Banning was one of his oldest friends, there were things that Fox divulged to Theresa that he would never dare to reveal to Dylan. Instead of bedding her like he did with other women to escape the emptiness of his life, Fox instead became her friend. Theresa in turn became his friend, and from there their relationship bloomed into a rare treasure that both deeply cherished.  
  
As a child, Fox was deemed the bad seed, the 'black sheep' of the family, due to his tendency to incite trouble. However, Fox had reasons as for his unruly nature. Fox merely wanted attention from his mother and father. He craved for the love that his mother willingly bestowed upon his half- brother Ethan, but the only thing Fox received from his mother was harsh reprimanding or looks of utter disappointment and disbelief. Julian Crane on the other hand, flaunted his affairs before his son, not caring if his sexual escapades affected his son. Even Julian did his share of reprimanding. Not a word of encouragement or approval left his lips to Fox's dismay. The only child in the Crane family that received praise and adoration was Ethan. Ever since he was a baby, Ethan was regarded as though he were royalty. All of his life, Fox abhorred being compared to his older half-brother and did everything in his power to act exactly the opposite.  
  
Although Ethan was older, Fox took every opportunity to work Ethan's nerves. He constantly teased him, and oftentimes made Ethan cry. Of course Ivy Crane would run to Ethan's side whenever he began to cry, and Fox would stand off to the side while a mixture jealousy and resentment stirred within him.  
  
As he grew older, Fox kept his desire for love and appreciation buried in the depths of his troubled soul and acted in the way that his family expected. He was continually kicked out of every boarding school he attended and gambled away Crane money as a way to spite his cold-hearted family. Fox rarely came home and rarely kept in touch with his family in Harmony.  
  
Fox heard from his sisters once in awhile, but they too resented Ivy, Julian, and Ethan and refused to return home. Although his sisters knew how it felt to be rejected by flesh and blood, they did not act out like Fox did. Instead they distracted themselves with their studies. As far as he knew, Fox's sisters were still in a boarding school in London both at the top of their classes.  
  
After getting kicked out of yet another boarding school and gambling himself into debt, Fox returned to Harmony much to the surprise of Harmony residents. The one person that probably received the shock of her life the day Fox returned was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. As Fox watched Theresa sleep, a smile formed on his lips. He distinctly remembered the blood- curling scream that escaped Theresa as he crawled half-naked into her bed.  
  
Ever since that night, Fox and Theresa formed a strong bond that bloomed into a beautiful friendship. Theresa immediately saw through Fox's witty sarcasm and knew Fox was concealing a resentful and lonely man underneath. She surprised him with her insightful comments, and made him yearn for her companionship. Fox spent as much time as he could with Theresa. Unfortunately, Theresa still had one man on her brain and out of habit continually talked about winning his heart back. Even though Ethan Winthrop had married his childhood sweetheart Gwen, there was nothing that would stop Theresa from attempting to win him back.  
  
Fox knew that Ethan had been a major part of Theresa's life. As a lovesick teenager, she dreamed of one day marrying the heir to the Crane billions. When she became a personal assistant for Ivy Crane, Theresa's dreams came true. She was giving access to Ethan Crane and eventually swept him off his feet. In the process, Gwen was tossed aside and resented Theresa with every fiber of her being.  
  
From then on, it was a rocky journey for both Theresa and Ethan. They believed they were meant to be together, but it seemed as though Fate were doing everything in its power to keep them apart. Fox heard bits and pieces of Ethan and Theresa's relationship through the tabloids. Theresa had always intrigued him whenever he read about her in the papers, and when he met her in person, Theresa never failed to stir curiosity within Fox.  
  
However, Fox was clearly not interested in hearing of constantly hearing of his half-brother. Because Theresa was blatantly absorbed with Ethan Winthrop, Fox buried any feelings he had for her and concentrated on being her friend. Deep down Fox wanted to be more than friends with Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, but at the beginning of their relationship, there was no potential for that as long as she was consumed with a love she had lost.  
  
Theresa instilled ideas about love in Fox, and he was left wondering about what true love felt like. There were many nights when Fox lay awake in bed ruminating over what Theresa had told him about true love. Soon afterward, Fox became acquainted with Theresa's best friend Whitney Russell and eventually came to believe that he was in love with her.  
  
Fox remembered the night he thought he had fallen in love. He had visited the Blue Note and remembered hearing Whitney singing. At the time he was infatuated with her voice, and the bartender told Fox that the look on his face was the look of a man in love. Now that he thought about it, Fox thought the bartender was a complete idiot and laughed at the bartender and his own foolishness. Theresa slightly stirred at the sound, but instead of awakening she snuggled closer to Fox.  
  
Fox had eventually come to realize that what he and Theresa shared was true love, and it was unlike any other feeling Fox had ever experienced. It was exciting yet scary at the same time, and although Fox was not sure of what to expect, he was glad that he and Theresa chose to become more than friends.  
  
And now, Fox was lying beside the woman who held the key to his heart, and wished that he could spend every moment with the woman he loved all along. Fox kissed Theresa on the forehead once more before gently moving away from her to get out of bed. He decided that he would prepare Theresa breakfast in bed in order to begin her day on a cheerful note. Theresa needed all the cheering up Fox could offer, and there was nothing that would stop Fox from making the woman he loved happy.  
  
As he put on his robe, Fox's eyes were centered on Theresa. Before he left the room he blew her a kiss and closed the door softly. Due to his uplifted spirit Fox himself grinning from ear to ear and feeling as though he were on top of the world. However, as he rounded the corner, Fox's mood immediately soured. "Uh- morning," He heard.  
  
"Ethan." Fox responded tersely. 


	3. 3

Ethan and Fox eyed each other warily as they sized each other up in the Crane hallway. The recognizable smirk upon Fox's face always managed to brush Ethan the wrong way. Ever since childhood, Ethan had always despised his younger half-brother Fox. While growing up, Fox had never allowed the opportunity to jeer at his older half-brother to slip from his fingers. Ethan had always resented the names he had been called and the fights Fox had picked with him. Feeling as though he had something to prove and appear as tough as Fox, Ethan put up a flimsy façade of false bravado. However after a time, the false show of valor eventually wore down to a child sobbing and sputtering for his mother's comfort. When Fox's visits to Harmony became almost nonexistent, Ethan breathed sighs of relief. The less he had to deal with Fox, the better he would feel.  
  
To Ethan's dismay, Fox returned to Harmony for an extended stay after gambling away Crane money and being expelled from another boarding school. Ethan could not help but notice how close Fox and Theresa became despite their odd first meeting. Jealousy consumed Ethan's senses as the green aura of envy entrapped Ethan in an inescapable bind. His mind told him that marrying Gwen Hotchkiss was the right thing to do while his heart kept reprimanding him for not choosing the woman he loved the most.  
  
Ethan watched from the sidelines as Fox and Theresa became best friends. When they became a couple, Ethan's suppressed jealousy distracted him from his own wife. Ethan repeatedly tried to assure Gwen that he loved her and that he was dedicated to their marriage. However, Ethan's words sounded like a well-rehearsed script. There was no true sincerity behind the dialogue, and Ethan would continue on his path of denial and live with the consequences of his actions.  
  
"What's wrong Eth?" Fox asked with the smirk crossing his features. "Did Gwen kick you out of the room again?"  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Fox." He said obviously irritated. "I have more important things to do," Ethan said in a low menacing move. "So move out of my way."  
  
"More important things?" Fox scoffed. "Other than obeying every command Gwen makes what else could be more important to you?"  
  
"I need to check on my son." Ethan said through clenched teeth. "So move."  
  
Fox's brown eyes flashed in anger. "Your son?" He said disbelievingly. "You bastard. Ethan Martin isn't your son."  
  
"According to the courts he is." Ethan argued. "Besides, he is my godson, and I need to check on him." Fox held out his arm to stop Ethan.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Ethan asked angrily as he clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"You better get one thing straight." Fox said as he gripped Ethan's shirt. "Custody of that child belongs to Theresa and you know it."  
  
Ethan averted his eyes knowing that Fox was right. However there was nothing he felt he could do to convince Gwen to consider returning custody to the rightful owner. For the meantime, Ethan resolved to be the best father figure to his namesake.  
  
Fox loosened his grip on Ethan's shirt. "You know, sometimes I think you're only holding on to that child not because of Gwen but because you're trying to find some mean of being close to Theresa."  
  
"That's not true." Ethan said quietly.  
  
"It isn't Ethan? From where I'm standing all I've ever seen you done is reel Theresa in only to throw her out heartbroken, and I'm not going to allow you to use Ethan Martin to continue to hurt her. You pretended to support Theresa, but then you turned your back on her and sided with Rebecca and Gwen." Fox pushed Ethan back as he tried to contain his suppressed fury towards his half-brother. His sudden push knocked Ethan to the ground. As he looked up, Ethan was met with glowering eyes. "I know you still love her Ethan." Fox said in a low voice. "You probably wish it were her that you're making love to when you're with Gwen. Well, let me tell you something. Theresa's not yours any longer."  
  
Ethan narrowed his eyes as he stood up. "Theresa's heart belonged to me first. She's never going to forget that love she and I share."  
  
"Shared, Ethan. Shared is the word you're looking for. You're married. Theresa's heart may have belonged to you in the past, but that isn't the case any longer."  
  
"I beg to differ." Ethan said laughing bitterly. "She still loves me, and you have to live with the idea that I had her first."  
  
As Ethan and Fox had their battle of proving who possessed the most masculinity, they were unaware of the individual who was a witness to their conversation. Theresa had woken again for the second time to find that Fox was no longer beside her. Wondering where he had gone off to, Theresa decided to find him. The minute she stepped outside of Fox's bedroom dressed in the clothes she wore the night before, she heard Ethan and Fox's exchanges. Disbelief settled over her as she listened.  
  
"You may have had her first," Fox said. "But I've got her now." He said smirking. "In fact, I had her last night." As soon as Ethan was ready to wipe the smirk off of Fox's face, Theresa walked up to them with crossed arms and a furious disposition.  
  
"How dare you." She said shaking her head at the two men. "How dare you." She repeated again directing her statement to Fox as tears began filling her eyes.  
  
"Theresa," Fox entreated. "I'm"  
  
"Don't." Theresa cut him off with her icy words. "Don't even say it because I am too upset with you to hear anything you have to say."  
  
Fox closed his mouth immediately and regretted every word that had flowed out of his mouth with the purpose of infuriating Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, you were a big part of my life once, but things have changed tremendously. You chose to marry Gwen, and I made the foolish mistake of pining over you even though you were married. I thought that maybe if I waited that you would come back to me, but I'm not waiting anymore. I deserve better than that. If you do still love me, you better get over it quickly because I can assure you that there won't be a day that I'll ever return the love." Theresa said turning away. "Then you came in, Fox." Theresa said softly as she wiped away tears. "You showed me that I could move on and that I could love another man, but now, after hearing you bragging about having me? You're acting just like all the other Crane men. You're living up to their reputation, and other than being extremely hurt, I'm disappointed. Fox, you're better than that, but you just stooped to the lowest level possible. You know, if you ask me, you both lost." Theresa walked away quickly leaving behind two speechless men.  
  
"I've got to go," Ethan murmured as he left Fox with his troubling thoughts. I am such an idiot. Fox reprimanded himself harshly_. I've got to make this up to Theresa. I've got to make her see that I'm not like the Crane men._


	4. 4

4  
  
Fox's foolish display intending to intimidate his half-brother thoroughly disgusted and disappointed Theresa. Her faith that Fox was unlike the other Crane men was quickly overshadowed by the behavior she witnessed. Fuming, Theresa cursed the idiotic nature of men and fumbled within her purse for her car keys. When she looked up and scanned the driveway, the sight of her missing car exacerbated her already furious demeanor. Cursing furiously under her breath, Theresa wished that she owned the single car, a black Mercedes, sitting in the driveway. The urge to get away was building dangerously.  
  
Feeling the dam of emotion imploding within her, Theresa lifted her head to gaze at the sparsely clouded sky. Her eyes stung with pain as her pupils swallowed the bright sunlight and quickly filled with angry tears. Looking down quickly, Theresa watched her tears fall like rain drops as they smacked against the pavement. Her legs soon buckled beneath her as she fell to the ground. Unwillingly accepting the aggravation overwhelming her, Theresa curled herself into a tight ball and unleashed the frustration welled deep within her through a draining bout of uncontrollable tears.  
  
Devastation sank into the pit of Fox's stomach at the sight of Theresa's vulnerable figure lying in the middle of the Crane driveway. His heart lurched with anguish at her heart wrenching cries while he walked quickly to her. Fox worried that Theresa had injured herself in her rush to leave the Crane grounds and blamed his moronic behavior for putting Theresa in the predicament in the first place. As his shadow covered hers, Theresa paused gasping for breath.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox said quietly. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you fall?"  
  
Theresa lifted her head slightly at the sound of Fox's voice and angrily cast Fox a look of reproach. "Go away," She murmured as she covered her head to eliminate the apologetic sight of him.  
  
"So I guess you didn't fall," Fox asked scratching his chin and frowning.  
  
"Go away," Theresa repeated again demandingly.  
  
No," Fox said gently. "I'm not going anywhere until we get to talk."  
  
"Do I look like I want to talk?" Theresa asked angrily- her body stilled curled into a tight protective ball.  
  
Fox sighed at Theresa's muffled response. "You know, Theresa." Fox said as he crouched down to his knees. "You can lay there and throw a tantrum like a four year old, or," He said emphatically. "You can stand up like a mature adult and talk this through with me."  
  
Theresa stiffened and narrowed her eyes as she slowly sat up. "You" Before Theresa could utter another word, Fox silenced her with the touch of his finger upon her lips. Theresa's eyes widened with surprise as Fox's leaned in to gently connect his lips with hers. Her body immediately sagged, the tension apparently eased. Just when Fox believed he had appeased Theresa's anger, he felt the hard smack of the back of her hand against his cheek.  
  
"Ow!" Fox sputtered as he sat back on his heels with a dazed expression coloring his eyes.  
  
"Do you think a kiss is going to amend this?" Theresa yelled, her fiery anger fueling the stinging of his cheek. "You've got a lot of nerve Fox." Theresa huffed as she hastily stood up. "You decided to make yourself look like an inane fool by boasting about our intimate moments, and single- handedly turned something that I thought was special into some kind of bragging right. If you're so intent on letting the world know our personal business, why don't you call up the tabloids and tell them too. I'm sure they'll have a field day! I can see the headlines now," Theresa laughed bitterly as she walked off heatedly. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Beds Former Stepson- the gossips are going to love that."  
  
"Technically you weren't my step-mom because you never married Julian." Fox said slowly as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Ugh!" Theresa gasped infuriatingly as she launched one of her heeled shoes at Fox.  
  
"Umph," Fox grunted as the tip of her shoe nailed him square on the stomach. "Nice throw," He mumbled as he doubled over in discomfort.  
  
"I wasn't aiming for your stomach." Theresa retorted crossing her arms and pressing her lips together in a thin line.  
  
Fox looked up warily at Theresa's narrowed eyes. "Lower?" He guessed wincing.  
  
Theresa raised an eyebrow and glanced at her remaining shoe. "I still have one more shot," She said menacingly. "And I'm sure as hell tempted to take another chance."  
  
Fox held his hands up defensively. "Please don't Theresa. I know I totally deserve it for being such an ass. I shouldn't have said those things to Ethan."  
  
"But you did." Theresa said looking away.  
  
"I know I did," Fox swallowed nervously. "But Theresa, if you just give me a chance. If we could just talk"  
  
"Fox," Theresa interrupted as she looked him square in the eyes. "Not now."  
  
"But Theresa" Fox entreated as he extended his hand.  
  
Theresa shook her head and sighed. As much as she wanted to give into the alluring choice to talk with Fox, the simple sight of him reminded her of his sordid behavior. "Fox, to be honest, I can't even stomach the sight of you. Just leave me alone okay?" Without waiting for a response, Theresa turned and resumed her walk off the Crane grounds. Because she only had one shoe, her walk was most accurately described as more of a limp. The noticeable fact prompted Fox to attempt to bring Theresa back.  
  
"Wait!" Fox called after her. "Theresa! You only have one shoe!"  
  
When Theresa abruptly stopped in her tracks, the act gave Fox a small glimmer of hope. The smile that tempted the corner's of his mouth surrendered to a frown as he watched Theresa bend down to remove the shoe from her foot and launch it over her shoulder. "You can have it" Theresa yelled as Fox sullenly gazed at Theresa's shrinking figure as she walked further away from him. As Fox fell to his knees, defeat taunted him. "Idiot!" Fox said smacking his forehead.  
  
"I agree." A familiar jovial voice concurred behind Fox. Standing up without hurry, Fox cocked his head in the direction of the voice. "It can't be," He said disbelievingly. As Fox turned his head to face the owner of the familiar voice, his jaw nearly plunged to the ground. "Dylan?"  
  
"In the flesh buddy." Dylan grinned, his green irises twinkling in the sunlight. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Fox did not know whether to laugh or groan at the unexpected sight of his former partner in crime- though the latter option was a tempting and often common choice. The sunlight gleaming on the Crane grounds enhanced Dylan's green eyes set upon his slightly tan and chiseled visage. His laid-back yet exceptionally stylish attire perfectly complimented his demeanor and sent Fox warnings of an impending round of banter. Dylan stood a foot shorter than Fox, and was well known for his witty comments and good looks. His charm wooed even the toughest individuals he encountered and often saved himself from the threat of potential fights. Dylan and Fox became instant friends the day they had met, and since had vowed to wreak havoc in the boarding schools they were continually transferred to in order to avenge the mistreatment they received from their families. Both Dylan and Fox had come from families who continually chastised them for their so-deemed "unacceptable" behavior. Praise was something they could only dream of, and harsh reprimands were the only gifts they could ever hope to receive from their families.

Before Fox could inquire about Dylan's visit, his friend submitted to the urge to ridicule him incessantly. "What, no welcoming hugs for your old pal?" Dylan said grinning widely and extending his arms invitingly.

_Here we go, _Fox thought silently as the memories of his troublemaking days replayed in his mind. Pranks on disliked teachers as well as gags to grab the attention of young women flashed before Fox's eyes. "What in the world are you doing here?" He asked peering at his friend warily.

"What, can't an old friend visit his favorite buddy?" Dylan asked lowering his arms while casually sauntering up to Fox.

"That's your car in the driveway, isn't it?" Fox said sighing and scratching his chin. The headlights of the car sparkled in the sunlight while the car's surroundings were reflected onto its windows.

"Brilliant observation." Dylan responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "_Of course_ it's my car."

Fox narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "How long have you been here?" He asked while silently hoping that Dylan had not witnessed his second display of idiocy.

Dylan placed his hands in his pockets and chuckled at Fox's interrogation. "Why all the questions Foxy? Anyhow, I've been here long enough to see my little Nicky dig himself into a pit of very deep doo-doo. You know, the stench of bad game is wafting off of you- not very pleasant if I do say so myself." Dylan said pinching his nostrils for added emphasis.

Fox rubbed his forehead slightly as his silent hopes were immediately eradicated. "Don't call me that." Fox retorted. "I hate that nickname."

"What little Nicky? Oops. Sorry," Dylan mumbled. "I forgot it wounded your ego." Although Dylan tried to appear apologetic, the impish twinkle in his eyes breached through the façade.

"It did not wound my ego," Fox argued crossing his arms against his broad chest.

"Oh c'mon, Foxy boy." Dylan said patting his friend hard on the back. "You're telling me that Emma Neil's cute little nickname for a certain body part that we shan't refer to by its technical name didn't bother you?" Winking, Dylan nodded his head towards certain areas he was referring to.

"Well did the nickname '_dill pickle_' ever bother you?" Fox asked in return hoping he could steer the conversation into a different direction.

"No." Dylan said appearing smug. "Pickles- well, some might not be long, but they sure can be nice and" Dylan cleared his throat. "Thick."

Fox raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Same old Dylan." He mumbled softly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I haven't changed a bit." Dylan replied turning around in a full circle. "But you know- I'm disappointed Foxy boy." He said placing his hand on Fox's shoulder. "That performance with that drop dead gorgeous beauty I just witnessed was absolutely horrendous. I thought I had taught you well, but apparently you weren't paying attention."

"What exactly did you teach me?" Fox asked pushing Dylan's arm away. "If anyone taught anybody about how to handle women, that would've been _me_ guiding _you_."

Dylan laughed heartily. "You're funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Fox said walking towards the mansion's front doors. "Look, Dyl, as much as I would love exchanging friendly repartee, I need to figure out what I'm going to do to make up for being such an ass in front of Theresa."

"Well, today's your lucky day. Dylan Banning expert on wooing the women is at your service." As he spoke the words, Dylan took an exaggerated bow.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Fox said patting his friend on the head. "I think I've got this."

"Oh really?" Dylan asked pursing his lips. "Are you sure about that Foxy? Because you know me. I'm a genius when it comes to wooing the ladies. Think of all the times I've helped your sorry little butt."

"Sorry, Dyl." Fox said shaking his head. "Not this time."

Before Fox could walk into the mansion, Dylan blocked his path wearing a mischievous expression. "Do you have any idea of what you're going to do to win back that gorgeous woman you pissed off?"

Fox scratched the back of his neck before running his hands through his slightly tousled locks. "Well- no, not exactly. Not yet anyhow."

Dylan nodded and stepped down from the front stoop. "Thought so. Ah well, I guess I'll be on my merry little way and leave you to your challenge. It's too bad you don't want my help because frankly, I just thought of an ingenious plan."

"You're just saying that," Fox said opening the front door.

"Oh no I'm not," Dylan sang reaching into his pocket for car keys. "But, you don't want my help, so I bid you farewell for now."

"Wait a minute," Fox called. "Where are you staying?"

"Good question." Dylan frowned. "I suppose I'll drive around these small town streets in search for a place to stay" Dylan looked longingly at the sky. "Just me, all alone- no idea of where to go"

Fox rolled his eyes at Dylan's dramatic display. "Why don't you stay here while you're in town?" Fox suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Dylan perked up as he bounded up the steps to join Fox. "Now," He said ushering his friend into the house. "Time to win back you woman."

"I told you I've got it." Fox insisted as he shut the door. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do." Dylan said firmly. "Now, no more protesting. I want you to go upstairs and take a nice long shower while I make some phone calls. If you want your lovely lady back in your arms, we're going to need all the resources available at our rich little fingertips."


End file.
